


Pure Bliss

by lewdsigma



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Blindfolds, Chair Bondage, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Gags, One Shot, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 07:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewdsigma/pseuds/lewdsigma
Summary: Dr. de Kuiper wanted to have a little fun with you in his lab.





	Pure Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> My first smutty Sigma x reader fic. I really love how Sigma looked pre-blackhole so...have this lol. Hope you enjoy!

“Carry over the two and bring that down…” Dr. de Kuiper muttered to himself. He was doing his usual work in his lab, scribbling away at his board, filling it with various mathematical equations.

Besides that, his lab was deathly quiet — that was until an audibly loud “mhm!” broke the silence in his lab, his marker stopping with a slight squeak as he heard it. He turned his head over his shoulder to look at who it came from.

“Tsk.”

That sound escaped from you, bound in his desk chair. Your hands were tied behind your back and your legs were propped open, rope tightly gripping your thighs to the arms. A vibrator was strapped to one of your thighs and laid against your clit, making you twitch with pleasure. A thick blindfold was wrapped around your eyes and a ball gag was in your mouth, making you drool. Sweat drenched your body and your cheeks were bright red. You looked a mess, and Dr. de Kuiper smiled mischievously at the sight of you.

“My, my. You’re an excitable one, aren’t you?” he said with a chuckle, his sight focusing on the small puddle between your legs. You couldn’t see him, but you felt a shift in the air that indicated he had moved closer to you. 

“I’ve only left you here for twenty minutes or so,” his fingertips brushed near your heat, making you jump a little and your heart skip a beat, “and you’ve already made such a mess.”

“You’re so filthy,” he said, a dark tone to his voice, lifting his hand from you and pulling the gag from your mouth. Before you could make a sound, he planted his lips onto yours, his tongue parting them and slipping into your maw. Desperate whines and moans escaped you as he hungrily pushed his tongue against yours. 

You squirmed beneath him, panting and letting out breathy moans, trying to take all of him in. You clenched your hands hard, feeling your nails digging into your skin. Your mind was a haze, overtaken by lust.

He pulled away, a string of saliva clinging to your lips. You whined in protest, quickly trying to find his lips again. Forgetting you were bound, your efforts to move away from the chair were futile. 

“P-Please, Siebren. I need you,” you begged. Your body was burning with arousal, feeling like you were going to break from it alone. “I-I can’t stand this any longer…” 

You heard him let out a small huff. Hearing you beg for him drove him crazy. His hand hovered over the erection strained against his pants, unzipping them. His throbbing cock popped out, precum leaking from the tip. He gave it a few strokes before coming close to you and setting his gloved hands on both your thighs.

When he finally touched you, you whimpered, the area of skin feeling like it was set ablaze. “Please, please! Give it to me…” you pleaded, wanting to finally end this torment. 

That was enough to send him over the edge, and without hesitation he pushed his length into you. He was rather large, feeling like he could split you in half. He started out slow but eventually picked up a faster pace, bottoming out. 

“So good…” he muttered under his breath, biting his lip. His fingers dug further into your skin and you were certain he left bruises.

Abruptly, he pulled himself completely out of you, the sudden emptiness making you cry for him to put it back in. He placed the head of his cock at your entrance, rubbing it on it to tease you. The sensation made you squeal, almost bringing you to tears. He repeated this a few times, before slamming his entire length back into you. Siebren had a cocky smile on his face, laughing when you writhed beneath him.

He had to barely lay a finger on you, and you became putty in his hands. Hearing you become undone was like music to his ears.

You mumbled under your shaky breath, heat pooling in your lower stomach, feeling your orgasm approaching. “S-Siebren….I….” you barely managed to say out loud.

Before you could continue, you felt a strong grip on your cheeks, making you yelp. Siebren continued his brutal pace, with some of his thrusts becoming sloppier. 

“I want to hear you beg for it,” he sternly stated. “Say it.” his grip on your face tightened.

“Please...l-let me come! I...I’m so close…” 

And with that, Siebren gave a strong thrust, making you see stars. Your walls clamped around him and your legs twitched, tongue lolling from one side of your mouth. You were almost on the brink of unconsciousness, pure bliss washing over you.

He planted hungry kisses over you, muttering incomprehensible Dutch beneath his panting, his hot breath on your neck. He thrusted a few more times until he reached his climax, moaning, his hot seed filling you and dripping out of you.

You both laid there for a few moments, panting, his head craned against your shoulder. One hand of his snaked behind your head, forcefully grabbing a clump of hair as he moved closer to your ear.

_“You will always be mine, schatje.”_


End file.
